I remember when
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: ITs Boys vs. Girls between the most popular friends of east high.After the big party at the end of the year theres no more chaylor troyella zekepay and jelsi.focused on Chaylor mostly Can childhood memeories help there realtionships?
1. Chapter 1

I Remember When……

Chapter 1 "Chad Don't Which Kaya was hot like me??!! Don't cha?? "

It was An Average Saturday morning like any other for Taylor McKessie. Except one thing that was different….HER BOYFRIEND CHAD DANFORTH!! (Well I guess now I can say her Ex boyfriend) They were so angry with each other until it was heartbreaking to see such two people that were cute together all of a sudden pass each other in the school hallways like they don't even know each other. The only time they spoke to each other was when saying "Excuse me" when mostly Chad was bumping into her shoulder when he passed her. If you're wondering Taylor was angry with Chad because she caught him lip locking with the head cheer leader…Kaya Lexy. Taylor took so hard because she and Kaya were really close in elementary and middle school. The used to be close like Taylor and Gabriella. But in their 8th grade year Kaya came back totally changed…( Hint: Hormones really kicked in) and she was totally different looking. ( Hint: OLDER LOOKING) she and Taylor grew more and more apart as Kaya Started treating her like a peasant and flirting with her Middle school crush.. Chad Danforth.

At Graduation of 8th grade is where all the drama started…….

_**Flashback to the day of Taylors 8**__**th**__** grade graduation…..**_

_**Taylor looked at her self in the mirror in the girls school bathroom and smiled because she looked so cute. **_

_**It was after the graduation and it was the reception. Taylor was wearing a no sleeve blue green dress that stopped a little above the knee. With not too high pumps since she was only 14. Her hair was a little passed her shoulder in big waterfall curls. **_

_**Taylor's smile went to a unsatisfied frown. **_

_**Taylor: (sighs) **_

_**Gabriella:" Awww Taylor what's wrong now?" she asked looking at her unsatisfied best friend. **_

_**I forgot to mention Gabriella was taylor's new friend since Kaya was her new enemy. **_

_**Taylor: "Nothing" I'm fine….just fine….. Taylor said as she started putting her lip gloss and make up back in her purse and started making her way to the door to leave. **_

_**Gabbi sighed and rolled her eyes and ran to the door as soon as Taylor touched the door handle.**_

_**Gabbi: TAY!!!...What's wrong???!! She yelled jumping in front the door and blocking Taylor. **_

_**Taylor saw she couldn't pass Gabbi so she sighed and turned around and walked to a bench near the sink and sat in depression and put her face in her hands and started to sob. **_

_**Gabbi saw this and went to sit with her and comfort her. "Its going to be just fine ok?...I promise" Gabbi said. She knew what was wrong with Taylor. It was the only thing that made Taylor this weak as strong as she was….CHAD!! **_

_**Taylor looked up and saw Gabbi's promising face and started to wipe her tears and running mascara filled eyes. **_

_**Taylor: "Gabbi what's wrong with me??? AM I not perfect enough? Smart? Pretty? What is it because I will do whatever it takes I'll do it to win him back!!" she cried sniffling her runny nose. **_

_**Gabbi: "Taylor look at me (Taylor looked at her friend)… " you are the most beautiful girl I know and plus your smart!!! I wish I was as smart as you are sometimes. You don't need to change for anyone not even LUNKHEAD CHAD DAN**__**DORK!! **__**Gabbi said giggling trying to cheer her friend up. **_

_**Taylor giggled a little bit and sort of smiled.**_

_**Gabbi: IS that a smiilllleeeee I see Tay???!! She said looking at Taylor as Taylor tried to her hide her face. **_

_**Talyor: I guess…..Thanks Gabbi!! Taylor said hugging her best friend.**_

_**Gabbi: hey what are friends for?? **_

_**They both giggled and walked out the bathroom and on their way to the gym where the reception was. **_

_**Taylor was smiling until she walked in the opened doors of the gym filled with dancing students and Music Blasting. And not to mention…**_

_**The sight of Kaya Kissing Chad as they were hugged up slow dancing. **_

_**After they stopped kissing for some reason Chad's eye went on caramel skinned taylor looking heart broken Taylor at the door. **_

_**Gabbi saw tailors face and what happened she got ready to grab "Almost ready to run off Taylor" **_

_**Taylor: Gabbi I can't do this…Taylor said looking towards Chad and trying to run back to the bathroom. **_

_**Gabbi Grabbed Taylor's arm and pulled her back.**_

_**Gabbi: Yes you can Gabbi said threw her teeth looking her dead in the eye. **_

_**Taylor saw Gabbi's face and sighed as she let out an "ok" they both walked in the gym and everything was going well. Until they heard a familiar voice.**_

_**Voice: hey Gabbi wanna dance?? **_

_**They turned around and saw blue eyed Troy standing there**_

_**Gabbi smiled "sure" she said walking away with troy until she stopped realizing she was leaving Taylor. "Hold on Troy" she turned back. **_

_**Gabbi: "are you going to be ok?" **_

_**Taylor shook her head and said "yeah..i'm good. She smiled**_

_**Gabbi smiled and said " Remember what I said Tay…" it's not worth it ok?"**_

"_**Yeah" Taylor said. **_

_**She watched the two love bird's walk off and turned away and bitting her lip looking around. **_

"_**What can possibly go wrong thought?" Taylor. **_

_**She then heard Mrs. Marson on the microphone. **_

_**Mrs. Marson: May I have my two honor roll students on stage to be honored. **_

_**Taylor's heart dropped. **_

_**Mrs. Marson: Miss Taylor Mckessie and Kaya Lexy. **_

_**The crowd cheered and applauded them as they walked on stage. **_

" _**oh shit" thought Taylor facing the crowed of almost 300 kids. **_

" _**Oh shit" Gabbi said quietly. This isn't good she thought. **_

_**Troy: did you just swear Gabbi?? **_

_**Gabbi: ooo yeah sorry. **_

_**Something is totally going to go wrong. Gabbi Thought.**_

_**Back on stage….**_

_**Mrs. Marson: we have the results on for. "Honor Queen" and the winner is……**_

_**Kaya and Taylor both closed their but taylor opened hers quick in shock of hearing..**_

_**Mrs. Marson: Miss Taylor Mckessie!!!!!**_

_**The crowd started cheering. **_

_**Gabbi: Ahhhhhh!!!!! She won she said almost jumping up and down. **_

_**Taylor started crying tears of joy as she was handed flowers and had a crown placed on her head.**_

_**Kaya: What??!!! **_

_**( crowd gets quiet) **_

_**Kaya: this is a bunch of bull shit!!" Kaya shouted. **_

_**Mrs. Marson: Miss Lexy???!! I beg your pardon. **_

_**Kaya walked up to Taylor and tooke the flowers and pushed Taylor on the ground. **_

_**Gabbi: oh shit oh shit!!!! Gabbi said starting to make her way to the side of the stage leaving entertained troy.**_

_**Taylor looked up at Kaya and noticed she was facing the front. So she got up and grabbed Kaya's hair and swang her to the ground hitting the microphone stand the two started rolling around on the stage fighting. Girls were in shock while guys loved it!!**_

_**Taylor was in the lead of the fight with punching Kaya. **_

_**Some one fianly broke them up. **_

_**Kaya: Your just mad because chad doesn't like you anymore!!! Kaya yelled in front of everyone being held back by a fellow teacher. **_

_**Everything grew silent and Taylor felt like she could die of embarrassment right there on the spot. **_

_**Taylor did the stupidest thing…..she ran off the stage crying and running to her hide out the girls bathroom. **_

_**She would never forget that night.**_

_**Flashback over. **_

_**( sorry for it being so long) **_

Taylor looked at herself in the mirror and saw a picture of Chad tapped to her mirror. " Never again will you hurt me like that again Chad Danforth!!" she said ripping the picture off the mirror and tossing it in the trash walking out of her room smiling.

She hopped in her yellow 2007 mustang with two thick black stripes going up the front.

She was on her way to to pick up Gabbi, Sharpay and Kelsi. They was going to head for the mall. To clear their minds of their stupid boyfriends.

That's the funny part all of the girls were angry with their ex boyfriends from the way they acted at the after party after the football game.

Taylor picked up Gabbi and her friends at the same time because they all met at Gabbi's house. They all hoped in Taylor's car and had the same greeting….

Taylor: Hey guys?!!! Whats up?? You ready??

Girls: yea…. And the answer is Hating our Boyfriends!!!

Gabbi: why are so happy shouldn't you be mad at Chad??

Taylor: yeaa I am but it just makes it worse worrying about it.

Kelsi: I guess your right. Kelsi said started smiling.

All the girls shook their heads.

Sharpay: well I got the new Nelly furtado CD we can listen to!!!

All the girls screamed in joy they loved Nelly furtado.

Taylor: How did you get it???

Sharpay: Well actually I…..sharpays face and smile disappeared .

Gabbi: what's wrong Shar??

Sharpay: Ze Ze ….ZEKE BOUGHT IT FOR ME A WEEK AGOOOO!!!!! She said starting to cry.

" awww its gonna be ok Shar." Said kelsi.

Taylor and Gabbi: yeahh…..come on cheer up.

Sharpay wiped away her tears "well im ok its juss that I miss his cute smile and all"

(Silence)

Kelsi: well I have to be honest I do miss Jason's Kisses!!!

Gabbi: AND I MISS MY TROY!!! I MISS HIS OCEAN BLUE EYES!!.

Taylor looked at her depressed friends. She was over Chad.

Taylor: Ahhh!!! Guys come on don't let them ruin our fun time you guys!!!

They all look at her.

Taylor: soooo…….

Girls: ok..they all laugh.

Taylor entered the nelly furtado CD and started her car as the top went back and the car changed into a convertible.

The song "Do It" came on.

Kelsi: Oh my gosh I love this song!!!! Turn it up!!

All the girls started to sing to the song as Taylor turned up the music and they cruised through the city and pulled into the mall's parking lot.

The song went off as Taylor turned off the car.

Girls: awwww Tay!!

Taylor: sorry..hey remember nothing can wreck our day ok?

Gabbi: "Except for that" said Gabbi through her teeth trying to keep her voice low.

Taylor and the girls smiled wiped off there face when they all there boyfriend's chilling by Chad's red Ferrari. (He was always rich)

Kelsi: O my gosh. Kelsey whispered.

But the guys weren't alone they had the girls from the school's cheerleading team.

Each guy was either kissing or flirting with a cheerleader. They each had one for themselves. Especially Chad.

Girl: Chad!!! She said playfully hitting him and giggling as he whispered something in her ear and kissing her neck. Chad has his arms wrapped around the girls waist and was leaning up against his car.

Gabbi looked at Taylor…" sorry Tay…you ok?"

Taylor bit her lip and faked smiled " yea im fine…..what about you guys?? You should be!!!"

The girls knew Taylor was crushed cause they remembered that she had those run on sentences whenever her and Chad got into it.

Sharpay: Well Gabby I feel sorry for you.

Gabbi: why?

Sharpay tilted her head towards the guys as she was signaling Gabbi too look at troy he and Amber the co-captain of the cheer squad was inside his jacket even though he was wearing it. ( If you get my point)

Gabbi: oo yeaaa pshhh that's nothing. Gabbi started doing that cheesy laugh she does when she's faking to be happy.

Sharpay and kelsi didn't see there boyfriends…

Until they looked at Zeke and Jason coming out with two other girls they were with.

The girl with zeke was holding aabout six bags with the names "Juicy corture. BCBG, BeBe etc.

Sharpay was really pissed when she saw that skank with her man. ( well ex man) she still didn't want zeke spending money on nobody but her.

Sharpay: I can't believe this shit!!

Taylor: What???

Sharpay: those boots are soooo last season she's wearing!!!!!

Gabbi: uhhh Sharpay she's with your boyfriend hellooooo!!!!

Sharpay: I know that!!

While the other three chattered about the sight they saw. Taylor started to stare at Chad and the girl. Reminiscing on how that used to be her. In his arms, getting her neck kissed by those soft lips, feeling those perfect abs and muscular arms of his.

The song playing from his car was "69" by T-pain. She remembered he used to play that song to get them in the mood. She sang to the words in her head staring at him

" _Baby Let's do a 69._

_In the back of my lex_

_Wirth the suicide doors_

_Shades on for 69_

_Baby dats alright with me_

_Baby lets do a 69_

_I'm so lonely now so that's a_

_Star!!!...69…….." _

_As the song went off she heard someone screaming and fussing she turned and looked and started to laugh as she saw sharpay beating Zeke's new girlfriends ass. Gabriella was trying to stop her. Kelsi was looking shocked. Then Sharpay went after Zeke she started walking towards him holding some of the others girls extensions she ripped out on her hand. She threw the weave down and walked faster angrily towards him " you cake baking, cookie making son of a B………_

_Before Taylor could hear the rest of sharpay's colorful worded sentence, she heard a voice of a girl behind her. She turned around and saw her enemy….KAYA LEXY!!_

_Kaya: hey girl long time no see how you been??_

_Taylor: errr finne why are you so fucking concerned. Taylor was pissed. Taylor then noticed Chad was alone…she thought " wait if Chad's alone and Kaya's here then that must mean….ohhh noo there….. Taylor noticed Kaya wear a Jacket that the _jocks wore at school. The one Kaya had on had the initials on it that said " C.D" which stood for " Chad Danforth a.ka ( her lunkhead). He was now dating her enemy Kaya Lexy. " well Taylor thought…its not like Kaya is ugly. Kaya was actually very pretty….( look at pic on my profile) she was wearing a strapless pink and white top with some tight jeans that showed off her figure and some white pumps.

All of a sudden she saw Kaya laughing and caramel smooth skin that came around her waist. It was her ex Chad.

Chad: come on Kay Kay.

" Kay Kay????" Taylor thought….how pitiful Chad….I think im better..TAY TAY.

Chad didn't notice Taylor standing their.

Kaya: aww baby wait I'm coming she said as Chad wouldn't let her finish her senctence because he was kissing her.

Chad: soo who is so important that it should stop me form kissing you.

Taylor cleared her throat. Chad Turn around and his heart jumped when he saw his ex standing their.

Chad looked up and down at Taylor. " damn she look hott" he thought…Taylor was wearing a tight baby tee that stopped right under her chest with all her stomach out showing off her belly ring with some hip hugging jeans that also showed off her shape that was better than Kaya's. She had some pink and white heels that looked like sneakers but sneels ( sneaker looking heel) with two pink basketball wristbands on each wrists and a N.Y pink fittee cap.

Chad: Uhh Kaya I think I'm gonna go over there with the Troy. Chad walked off and Taylor felt sort of sad but happy she looked so good and showed it off to Chad.

Kaya: I think I'm gonna go with my man now.. you know the one that never wanted you?!!! She laughed evily and walked away….See you at school bye!!!

Taylor just wanted snatch her hair from her head like she did in eighth grade. But she just kept her cool.

Later that day…..

Sorry it was boring.. Please Review be honest tell me what u think I need to add or take out. Hope u liked it!! That Kaya is such a bitch


	2. There Baaaccckkk

Later on that day the girls were all by Taylor's house trying on there new clothes they bought today at the mall after the big fiasco between the guys. Gaby and Taylor were sitting on the lavender colored bed, Gabby was texting someone and Taylor was listening to sharpay go on about her clothes she bought.

"I don't know does this green go with this gold sequenced top?" sharpay asked.

" For the 100th time yes!!" Taylor cried.

" Okay I gues" sharpay said giving up.

Taylor heard the doorbell ring and gabby and Taylor rushed downstairs before either person could say I got it!!

They made it downstairs with gabi in the lead and she opened the door non other too see blue eyed troy Bolton and his curly haired friend chad along with zeke, and Jason.

" What?" Gabi said annoyed at the sight of troy.

Taylor finaly made it to the door.

" Gabi whos at the ….o" she said seeing her ex boyfriend chad standing there without kaya.

" What do you want?" Gabi asked.

" well you left this" Troy said handing gabi her blue bracelet that had a " G" in diamonds".

" well I don't need now that your cheating germs have been on it!" she said trying to slam the door but Chad put his hand on the door stopping.

" Geez Gabi can't a guy be nice to you girls sometimes?" chad said getting annoyed with his used to be like a little sister to him.

Gabby was shocked she looked up to chad as her own brother and he never yelled at her.

" I-I just" gabbi studdered still shocked but her tone was calmer.

" Just what?!" chad asked.

" Leave her alone Chad!!" Taylor joined in.

" No one asked you!" yelled chad at taylor but that didn't shock her unlike gabi but taylor was used to people yelling at her.

" Don't you have to go fuck Kaya or something?" Taylor said yealling.

" Yea well we know its surely not you im doing!" Chad yelled back.

With that Taylor screamed " fuck you chad!!" running upstairs crying.

Troy punched chad in the arm. And gave him a look that said " dude that was harsh".

" What?!" chad said grabbing his arm.

All Troy did was nod his head to the way Taylor ran off to in the house.

" NO" chad said understanding troys actions.

Troy cleared his throat loudly and chad blew his breath in frustration and went inside to find Taylor and apologize.

" Can we come in Gabbs?" Troy asked.

" Its Gabriella to you". She said walking back upstairs to find Taylor

Troy's heart sank and a lump grew in his throat as he heard Gabi say those dreadful words. IT kept replaying in his head as he walked in taylor's cinnamon scented home.

The guys were used to coming to taylor's house since the whole gang used to hang out there every Friday night.

Troy and the guy sat on the couch in silence.

Gabriella went upstairs and met sharpay and Kelsi on the satirs.

" Whats wrong with Tay?" Kelsi asked concerened??

" Dumb ass chad hurt her feelings!" Gabi said madly rethinking about what chad said to her.

" What a jerk!" Kelsi said.

" wait so the guys are here?" Sharpay asked trying to disguise her tone of happiness with annoyed.

" Yeah" Gabi said rolling her eyes.

Sharpay grabbed Kelsi hand and dragged her downstairs.

" Taylor please open the door!" said chad banging his fists on the door.

Gabi walked upstairs and saw Chad outside of Taylor's door trying to make her come out.

"She won't open the door" Chad said noticing Gabi.

"I wouldn't either" Gabi said trying to keep her hands from beating up chads face.

"Move" Gabi said pushing Chad out the way of the door.

"Hey Tay it's me Gabi please open the door come on Chad's gone he's an ass don't listen to him!" she said knocking on the door.

"Hey" Chad said just realizing what Gabi said.

"Shut up you wants her to hear you?!" Gabi whispered.

There was a silence in the room and both Chad and gabi backed up seeing the door knob turn and he open door revealed teary eyed Taylor.

" Awww Tay " Gabi said embracing her in a hug.

"Why is he here?? I thought he was gone?!!' Taylor screamed.

"Well he just wanted to apologize" Gabi said calmly.

"What happened someone paid you to apologize?" Taylor said eyeing him evily.

" Well sort –" Chad was cut off by gabi's foot stomping on his toe.

" Fuck Gabi! That hurt!" Chad said holding his foot up.

" But really Taylor forgive me im sorry". Chad said calmly.

" I'm sorry to Chad….." Chad started to smile and tried to hug Taylor but she moved out the way.

" I'm sorry I can trust you anymore or see your face again without thinking of what you did at the party".

Chad's smiled wiped off his face and with that Taylor and Gabi made there way downstairs leaving a shocked chad in the dark hallway.

" I'm sorry to my wittle zekey!!" Sharpay said wrapped in Zeke's arms kissing him. Jason and Kelsi was on the couch making each other laugh.

"Look at them there pitiful" Taylor said looking at there friend hugged up with there ex boyfriends.

"Tell me about it" Gabi said. They made their way to the couch and joined everyone in the living room still sometimes having disagreement with each others. Soon the whole crew was sitting at opposites sides of the room one side with the girls other side the boys they were all giving the opposite sex an evil look.

It's like they were on and off with being cool with each other.

"Come on guys we can't stay mad at each other for ever." Troy said breaking the hour long silence between old friends.

"YES WE CAN!!!" said the whole gang in unison.

"Shut up!!" the girls said in unison.

"You shut up!" the guys yelled in unison to the girls every guy but troy yelled all he could do was stare at gabi he tried to catch her eye contact but she kept avoiding his eyes.

"I got to go get some air" Troy said getting up and going to the backyard. HE was mad that he messed up with Gabi he was really going outside to let out some soft tears and sobs.

" Look what you did!" chad yelled at Gabi.

" Gabi didn't do shit to your jerk of a friend so just leave her alone!" Taylor yelled back.

" Omg Taylor shut up for a minute you have always been like this since we were ten!" Chad said.

FREEZE FRAME! ( all the characters Freeze)

This is where it all started bringing up the all the memories and jokes of their childhood.

UNFREEZE.

" Been like what?" Taylor asked standing up and being face to face with chad nose to nose as if they were about to fight.

Those two always were fighting as little kids not fussing fighting like fist fighting they were like the two kids off of love and basketball always fighting.

" You know what you were like Taylor you were a snobby stuck up tomboyish brat!"

" Was not!!" Talyor whined starting to sound like a kid.

" Really? Well I remember when……." Chad started his trail off into the tails of their childhood.

WELLL THAT'S CHAPTER 2 HOPE U LIKE REMEMBER BE HONEST ON THE REVIEWS. THANKS!!


	3. Love & basketball Chaylor style

**Thanx for the Reviews everyone so far I feel good inside because of you guys lol. But yea im sorta runnin out of ideas so if you have any ideas message me not don't say it on the review cuz it'll be like a spoiler. **

Left of at …..

" _**Omg Taylor shut up for a minute you have always been like this since we were ten!" Chad said.**_

_**FREEZE FRAME! ( all the characters Freeze)**_

_**This is where it all started bringing up the all the memories and jokes of their childhood.**_

_**UNFREEZE.**_

" _**Been like what?" Taylor asked standing up and being face to face with chad nose to nose as if they were about to fight.**_

_**Those two always were fighting as little kids not fussing fighting like fist fighting they were like the two kids off of love and basketball always fighting.**_

" _**You know what you were like Taylor you were a snobby stuck up tomboyish brat!"**_

" _**Was not!!" Talyor whined starting to sound like a kid.**_

"_**Really? Well I remember when……." Chad started his trail off into the tails of their childhood.**_

7 years ago……

"Come on Taylor were going to be late!" yelled 10 year old Kelsi. ( pic on profile)

"I'm coming!" Yelled Taylor ( pic on profile) Taylor and kelsi coming out of Taylor's house rushing to the nearby playground.

As they ran to the playground they saw sharpay waiting there in her pink out outfit smothered in glitter with accessories.. You know the usual sharpay wardrobe. She was standing there waiting looking at her Minnie mouse watch.

"About time you two got here" Sharpay yelled impatiently.

"Sorry Taylor was taking to long to find her stupid basketball shoes" Kelsi said looking at Taylor with her hands on her hip.

"There not stupid theses are my lucky basketball shoes." Taylor corrected as she held her basketball under her arm.

"So let's go play some b-ball ya'll!" Taylor said excited.

" Uhhh how bout not these clothes are new." Sharpay said.

"Yea and I just took a shower". Kelsi added.

"Well take another one when you get home that's why showers are made into the ground in the bathroom so they can't leave. ( I know corny but remember there just TEN)

" hmmmmm…still no!" Sharpay said pulling out a nail filer and started her nail filing.

(O yea forgot to say Taylor is a tomboy in this story when she is young)

The three argued about there different opinions on showering and Taylor kept disagreeing and kept saying they could take more than one shower and begged for them to play with her.

Before Sharpay could say no again she heard her mom's voice…

" Sharpay the street lights time to come practice for your audition for the movie tomorrow!"

"Coming mom" she said innocently.

"As you can see I have to go! So…" Sharpay said walking off with the flip off her blonde hair and strutted as if she on the catwalk.

"Well I would play basketball but my mom said I have to be back by 7 o' clock and its 7:50. Kelsi said walking off after hugging her friend Taylor.

After she was abandoned by her friends Taylor heard someone playing basketball on the court.

She grew excited and ran towards the yelling and laughing.

When she got there she noticed It was her two very unlikely class mates Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth her number one enemy.

Taylor shook it off that she didn't like them so she just walked towards the court.

"30 seconds left Chad takes the ball from Bolton and he scores!!" Yelled little Chad ( pic on profile)

Taylor had to giggle slightly at his imagination.

"Can I play? I have my own ball" Taylor blurted out.

Troy and Chad stop playing and walked towards her as they saw her there with a basketball.

"What do you want Mckessie?" Chad asked patiently.

"I-I w-wwas wondering if I could ya know play too?" stuttered Taylor.

Taylor was as nervous as a hooker in a church whenever she got in front of Chad. She always thought he was sooo cute be he was too mean to her and no one else just her.

"Sure you can-"Troy started but was cut off by Chad.

" uhhh no Mckessie this is our court go find some dolls or makeup to go entertain yourself you can't play basketball anyway!" yelled Chad

Taylor turned on her hell of her shoe and started to walk off she noticed troy lipping the word "sorry" to her. She didn't know troy could be caring.

But then a smirk grew on Taylor's face as she turned around and saw Chad walking off and said…

"I play you for it" she said in a soy type way.

" What?" Chad said disgusted that she hadn't left yet and turned around to face her walking face to face to her like they did before they started remembering the childhood days.

"You heard me I play you for the court if you win you can have the court and I'll never come within a foot of it and if I win ….i get the court and bragging rights."

"You're on" Chad said realizing something.

"But you have no teammates it's just you against me and troy which means you can't play!"

"I'll play!" said a tanned skinned short brown eyed girl who was walking towards the three smiling. She had to pigtails the swooshed across her back every time she moved her head.

"Who are you?" Troy asked trying not to smile at her cuteness.

"Names Gabriella montez I just moved her a week ago…your troy right?" she said with a heartwarming smile.

" hehehehehe yea" troy said with a corny laugh and blushing.

"So enough with the introduction can we start now?" Chad asked.

All of them made their way back onto the court Taylor threw Chad the ball and walked passed him and purposely bumped him into the shoulder.

The game started and Chad dribbled the ball but was soon taken by Gabriella and she made the first shot and scored appoint for her and Taylor.

"That was luck!" Chad yelled.

"Whatever don't chicken out now Danforth!" Taylor said laughing.

" haha hehe no not funny!" said Chad.

"Taylor just rolled her eyes and Gabi gave her the ball.

Taylor showed off her skills her brother taught her before he left for college.

Chad was shocked that after ten minutes the scores was 14 to 7. Taylor and Gabriella in the lead. But he didn't show it.

An hour and thirty minutes passed and Taylor and Gabriella won the game and jumped up and down cheering.

"Chad kicked the ball in frustration.

" IT's just a game Chad come on it wasn't anything serious."

" No it wasn't Troy!" Yelled Chad.

" Is he going to be ok? Gabi asked.

" Yea that's just regular Chad for ya". Talyor said.

They both laughed.

" Well you wanna come over? Taylor asked.

" I wish I could but I have to get home maybe tomorrow for sure!"

" ok cool!" Taylor said.

The two hugged and gabi ran off to her house.

" See ya!" Taylor yelled watching gabi run off.

Taylor walked her way home when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She grew scared but kept her cool.

" Hey Taylor good game" Chad said.

"uhhh thank you?" she said confused on why he was talking to her.

" yea so I was just saying I-I was s-sorry about earlier". He said now studdering like she did earlier. HE was kicking a small pebble around because he was shy.

" It's ok Chad." Talyor smile smiling.

" god I love her smile" Chad thought to himself.

" Yea so we cool?" Chad asked reaching his hand out.

" Yea" she said shaking his hand.

" Taylor…I was wondering I know its kind of early and all but…would you you know…." Chad trailed off.

" What" Talyor asked.

" Nothing…just nothing." Chad said.

Taylor turned and walked again until she heard chad say

" Talyor I wanna know would you be my girl?!" Chad blurted out.

Taylor's mouth dropped open and she turned around and said…

" wow I ….sure" she said smiling.

" great" he said giving her a hug"

" well see you later." He said taylor was about to answer but he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran inside she he lived next to the court.

" yea" Taylor whispered to herself continuing to walk holding her cheek where he kissed her the whole walk home.

**Oaky sorry if it was kinda boring and long but im runnin out of ideas lol R & R please thanx!!. **


	4. Condoms & Ice cream

( Flashback of chad and taylor was over goes back to the gang still in taylor's house)

Taylor: Yea right I don't rememeber you kissing me and crap but I do remember kicking your ass in basketball!! Right Gabi?! Taylor said laughing and giving gabi a hi-5.

Chad: o haha hehe no not funny. Chad said like he was a kid again.

Taylor poked her tongue out at him.

It was now 8'o clock and everyone was still wondering why troy was still outside so they all went outside saw him staring at the stars in the sky.

" Nice aren't they?" he said referring to the stars.

The gang could tell he was crying especially gabi.

The gang sat next to him with him being in the middle. And they all stared at the stars.

" Well dang troy you look even worse than that time amber didn't fuck you a whole week." Chad said referring to the way Troy's eyes had bags under them and red eyes.

There was silence to chad's joke.

" hahah hehe not funny chad!" Taylor said stealing his popular sarcastic line.

Everyone still laughed at Taylor's joke. They stopped laughing immediately noticing they were starting to act like friends again. They were still pissed at each other.

" Chad you're the only one that worries about sex more than us…that's been like that since you were what?...ten!! Kelsi said.

" Hey was not and shut up!" Chad said.

" Hey…" Jason said about to take up for her forgetting he was suppose to be mad at her so he palyed it off by saying.

"hey nice joke chad". Jason said. ( I forgot to say Jason was with them..i think)

" but you were obsessed with sex when you were young Chad." Jason added.

" How?"

" Remember your brother used to always to about it and show the condoms and crap" Gabi added.

"You guys remember my brother C.J? Chad asked.

"Yeah!" The gang said in unison. This time including Troy.

"Well he was hot". Taylor added.

"But you were my girlfriend!" Chad said

"Getting jealous now are we?" Gabi asked.

"NO!" chad yelled.

"You guys name one time I acted like a sex obsessed freak when I was 10!" chad said

"OK!" The gang said in unison.

"Let me go this time! Let me go!" Gabi said raising her hand.

Everyone looked at her.

"Ok so I remember the time when chad….." she started with a giggle remembering her story and everything that happened.

Flashback to The gang as ten year olds again.

10 year old taylor and gabi were walking down the street to the ice cream palor when they ran into Chad and Troy.

"There's your boyfriend" Gabi said giggiling.

"Shut up" Taylor laughed back.

"Hey Taylor" Chad said smling.

"Hey Chad" Taylor said blushing.

"Well I guess I should go" Gabi said leaving.

"Where you going?" Taylor asked.

"To the ice cream palor silly I'll save you a cone!" Gabi said walking.

Chad motioned for troy to leave and follow gabi.

" ooo I got ya" Troy said following gabi knowing he was going to flirt with her.

Chad & Troy were big players in little boy's body, Chad got his game form his brother who had different girls at his house every week. Chad saw this on the daily bases and soon picked up his brother's C.J's routine with the ladies. Chad was known as the little palyer of Cedar Hill elementary in albercurque ( or however you spell it made up tha school). All the girls at school would run up to Chad everyday he walked in the school hallways.

As for Troy he learned from Chad. Chad taught him the slang and the right lines to be a heartthrob. Troy and Chad ran the neighborhood when it came down to the most popular boys on the block that's why they claimed they owned the basketball court.

"So shall we walk baby girl?" Chad said taking Taylor's hand slowly and they started to walked to the back yard of Chad's back yard.

"Chad why are we back here?" Taylor asked worried.

"I want to show you something" Chad said with his hands over her eyes.

" Omg Chad there beautiful!" Taylor said after Chad removed his hands.

Taylor opened her eyes to see flowers of every color in full bloom.

Chad brought Taylor Back there because that's what his brother did to amaze the ladies.

"Hey I'm surprised you like them I always thought you was a tomboy?" Chad said.

"Hey I am still a girl I like flowers but basketball the most."

"Come on" Chad said leading her to the flowers.

"What's your favorite color?" Chad asked.

"Purple!" Taylor smiled.

Chad reached for purple rose like flower and placed it in Taylor's hair which was straightened and flowing in the wind.

"There" Chad said smiling at Taylor.

"Thanks Chad" Taylor smiled giving him a hug.

Meanwhile upstairs in the Danforth home in Chad's brother C.J's room.

C.J looked out his window and saw his lil bro mackin on the girl he knew lived down the street.

"That's my lil bro" He said smirking at the two ten year olds."

Back to Taylor and Chad.

Taylor pulled back form the hug and Chad gave her a kiss on the cheek. Taylor blushed and the sat under the apple blossom tree. With the wind making flowers pour on their heads at times.

"Taylor can I ask you something?" Chad said.

"Sure" Taylor said calmly.

"Are you a virgin?" Chad asked.

"No" Taylor said.

"You're not!!!" Chad asked surprised.

"No we all know theres only one virgin and that's the Virgin Mary!" Taylor yelled laughing.

Chad had to laugh at this.

"No silly not that virgin!" Chad said laughing.

O then what?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Chad asked.

"EWWWW Chad Dan forth That's gross Taylor Mckessie would never do anything that gross!...EVEEERR!!!" Taylor said proudly.

"Do you want kids when you're older?" Chad asked.

"Yea" Taylor said.

"How many?" Chad asked.

"A girl and a boy" Taylor stated 

"Then that's what you have to do to get the two!" Chad said laughing.

"Well then I don't want kids then" Taylor said.

"Well there is something you can use to stop getting them!" Chad said.

"And what is that may I ask so Chad" Taylor asked.

Chad pulled out a brand new blue condom the he got out of his brothers box of condoms.

"A balloon?? You expect me to believe a balloon is going to keep me from having kids? Taylro asked.

"Yea" Chad said in a as a matter of fact way.

"Yea right". Talyor said

"Fine I'll show you." Chad said.

Chad got up and went behind the tree and un wrapped the condom Taylor heard the paper rattling.

After a few second later Chad came form behind the tree.

"Hey Taylor look" Chad said.

Talyor turned around and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of Chad's pants down and the condom on his dick.

" OMG CHAD THAT GROSS…..AHHH!! Taylor said covering her eyes at the sight running out of the backyard and all the way home.

Taylor's mom was outside in the garden when she heard Taylor running home screaming.

" Taylor baby what's wrong?"

"Before Taylor could tell her mom what happened. Chad's parents walked up t Taylor and her mom a guilty looking Chad was standing behind his dad's legs.

" What's wrong?" Taylor's mom asked concerned.

" Our son chad has an apologize to give to your daughter. Chad's Dad said.

" Sorry Taylor." Chad said sadly.

" Sorry for what chad? Taylor's mom asked.

" Well our son and your daughter were in our backyard looking at the flowers and chad pulled out one of his older brothers condom and showed taylor how it works and how gys put it on" Chads mom said embarrassed.

" Taylor is this true?" Her mom asked.

" yea" Taylor said as her voice cracked becuased she was starting to cry.

" aww baby" Taylor's mom said picking her up.

" Were terribly sorry" Chads mom said.

" IT won't ever happen again" Chad's dad said.

" Right Chad" His dad said.

" Yes sir" Chad said

The danforth family walked off leaving Taylor's mom in shock.

"come on baby lets go inside". Taylor's mom said still holding her.

" I don't want speaking to Chad ever again you hear me? He's to manish! Taylor's mom said.

" ok Taylor said crying again because she still like chad a lot but she wasn't expecting all this to happen over nothing she was just in a state of shock when he did that and now she was beginning to feel like Juliet in romeo and Juliet! Chad being romeo.

_**Okay what u think?? Kinda long but yeaa R & R please!!**_


	5. The clumsy & the fighters

(Back to the gang sitting outside looking at the stars)

"Okay so that was one time". Chad said sounding defeated.

"One?!" The gang said in unison.

"Chad you were a sex obsessed pervert now that I remember it". Gabi said laughing.

"He He Ha H-" Chad started but was cut off by the gang saying

"He He HaHa WE KNOW!!" The gang said.

"Well at least I wasn't the clumsy one Montez." Chad said.

"OK you weren't I wasn't either". Gabi said.

"Well actually Gabi…" Sharpay started.

"You were" Sharpay finished.

"How?!" Gabi asked concerned.

"How about the time you tried impress Troy on the first week of school by coming in heels that were way to big for you".Kelsi said.

Troy giggled a little bit remembering it.

" I don't remember that!" Gabi said defensive.

"Well I do" Chad said.

"I'll tell the story this time". Chad said

"So stupidly Gabi tried to impress my friend here troy by……" he started.

_**Flashback to their kid days again. **_

" uhhh Gabi are you sure you don't want to wear my gym shoes there in my locker" Taylor said pointing to her locker down the hall and looking at her friend being unstable in heels that belonged to her older sister."

" Yea I'm fine come on" Gabi said trying to change the subject.

The two were walking out of Mr. Devon's math class and heading to lunch.

The made it to the cafeteria which had stairs so they saw troy and Chad and Jason and zeke already talking to the girls Chad in the lead with two girls by his side.

Taylor sighed remembering how they were before they had to break because her mom said so. And she missed hi a lot. She hated seeing him with other girls.

But Gabi was still allowed to talk to troy she got to know him more since the ice cream parlor.

Chad caught the eye contact of the short tomboyish girl standing with her light skinned friend on top of the stairs. Taylor was wearing a jean skirt with a L.A Lakers jersey on. Her hair was in a long thick ponytail.

Troy saw Gabi too and decided to say hey.

"Hey Gabbs" Troy said loud and clear.

"Well heres my one shot to impress him" Gabi thought.

"Remember walk straight up and look sexy just like my sister taught me" Gabi thought.

"Hey Troy" Gabi said walking down the first step.

" Uhhh Gabi" Troy said trying to warn her abut the banana peel on the stairs( oo the old classic banana peel lol)

Gabi thought everyone was looking at her beautifulness when they were just waiting for her to fall.

Gabi took the third step which where the banana peel was and with one step on it down went Gabi tumbling down the stairs.

" Gabi are you ok?" He said walking up to a almost unconscious gabi trying not to laugh since the whole cafeteria was laughing.

Gabi was too embarrassed to answer so she looked him in the eye and ran up the stairs bare foot and running to the bathroom to cry her eyes out.

" You didn't have to laugh at her Troy". Taylor said.

" I didn't he said trying to hide his smile".

" Yes you did you know she really likes you!" Taylor said.

" Well maybe he thought it was funny" Chad said walkin up to them and joining them.

" NO one asked you!" Taylor yelled.

" Well I don't have to be asked by a VIRGIN!" Chad said making the whole cafeteria say a bunch of ooooo's and dang's.

Taylor was shocked he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Her mom was right about him he was a just a Manish player.

" MY mom was rite about you!" Taylor yelled.

" What?! Wow taylor a single woman who knows about men haha that's a funny one!" Chad said.

With that Taylor pushed him into the table and chad got up and grabbed her by the arms which made both of them fall to the floor the two were wrestling and punching and slapping each other sometimes Taylor would scratch him. The rolled arong the cafeteria with the whole school surrounding them yelling fight!

It was like the scene of of Love and Basketball after Quicncy kissed monica and they started fighting in the grass.

The teacher broke them up after about 5 minutes and sent them to the principles office.

They would never forget that day either.

(Back to the gang still outside)

"Chad you were a jerk" Kelsi said.

"He still is" Added Taylor.

"Whatever" Chad said.

" Omg I can't believe you guys remember that!" Gabi said blushing.

"Yea well we do" Jason said.

" So Taylor and Chad how exactly did ya'll kiss that day after the basketball game when Gabi and Tay beat ya'll"

" Yea Show us you guys". The gang said laughing.

Taylor and Chad got up and looked at each other leaning in…

_**Cliffy!!! Lol I wonder what will happen…you'll find out sooner or later. **_


	6. Can't Help but wait

**Left of at …..**

"Chad you were a jerk" Kelsi said.

"He still is" Added Taylor.

"Whatever" Chad said.

" Omg I can't believe you guys remember that!" Gabi said blushing.

"Yea well we do" Jason said.

" So Taylor and Chad how exactly did ya'll kiss that day after the basketball game when Gabi and Tay beat ya'll"

" Yea Show us you guys". The gang said laughing.

Taylor and Chad got up and looked at each other leaning in…

…………………………………………………………………

Everyone watched the two lean in Gabi but her lip blushing Kelsi and Sharpay were giggling while Zeke, Troy and Jason was making the " just kiss her already chad!" face.

Whap!!!

" DO you think I would kiss after the party and that comment from today Chad?! Hello no!" Taylor said after she slapped Chad with all her might.

Chad stood there in shock holding his cheek. Taylor ran inside crying. Chad looked at the gang and they all looked at him confused. Chad looked Troy and he gave him the facial expression like earlier to go check on her.

Chad walked inside there was no sign of Taylor anywhere in the house. He noticed his Red Sidekick Lx ( Idk lol) on the kitchen table that read " 20 missed calls from baby girl which was Kaya".

Chad shook his head shaking Kaya out of his mind to finding Taylor.

Chad decided to go upstairs to wash his face since the slap from taylor made his cheek sore.

He made his way upstairs but heard Taylor crying in her room.

Chad slowly opened the door since her head was in the pillow so she couldn't see him.

Chad walked slowly to her every step made his heart sink to see his old lover Taylor crying especially if it was his fault.

He sat next to her at the edge of the bed. She didn't notice him there.

"Taylor" He whispered.

Taylor looked up he startled her which made her scream loudly. This made Chad quickly fall off the bed onto the hardwood floor with a loud thump. ( Awww poor Chad)

"Why are you her get the hell out of my room!!" She yelled to Chad watching him get off the floor holding his head.

"Taylor…Hear me out I real am sorry about everything I- " He started before she cut hi off.

"Need to get out" Taylor said finishing his sentence.

"What?" Chad asked taking his hand of his head.

" Just get out Chad please your ruined almost half of my life I don't need you finishing the job" she said getting up walking past him to the door.

Chad gently took her hand making her turn around closer then ever to him. Face to face. But this time they weren't about to fight….or were they?

"Taylor. Why won't you listen to me?...Don't you know I love you!" Chad yelled mistakenly he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What?" Taylor asked confused.

" I- I love you" He said looking down to the floor.

" Don't you know how stupid you sound Chad?! You have a fucking girlfriend who is my number one enemy, Y-You Treat me like im nothing…You Talk to me like im nothing. Chad you can't Love me! She stuttered as she counted the reasons on her fingers.

" Why not Taylor..Huh Why can't I?" he said reaching her level of loudness.

Taylor locked eyes with him when he said that. She got lost in those brown eyes and all her words got jumbled up.

" I….you…I have to go" Taylor stuttered heading towards the door.

" Taylor..wait..I'm not done" He said walking.

" Chad I don't have time for-" She said before she was cut off.

Befor she could finish Chad ran up to her and gave her a mind blowing kiss. Taylor knees went weak when his tongue wrestled with hers. All her old feelings for him came back. Even though some were still there the whole time.

Taylor got caught up in the moment and let Chad take the lead.

He lifted her up with her legs wrapping around his waist. Chad led them to Taylor's purple Queen Sized bed. They both fell onto the bed with Taylor on the bottom. Taylor moaned into his mouth which made Chad get more excited. She tugged at his shirt and lifted it off of him slowly. Her hands trailed up and down his back. Chad rain kissed her down her warm body that smelled like love spell from Victoria secret. ( Do not own!) Chad then heard his phone vibrate. And picked it up still on top of Taylor pecking her lips trying to look at the phone at the same time.

" Wh-who is it" Taylor managed to get out.

" It's Kaya" Chad said looking at her.

Taylor stopped and pushed him off of her slowly and sat up with a pondering face. She forgot about Kaya. Chad's Girlfriend.

" What's wrong? " He said scooting next to her on his knees and kissing her shoulders trying to pull one of her bra straps of with his teeth since her short sleeve was hanging of her shoulder.

" Nothing it's just that I forgot you were in a relationship that fast and…..All this is happening so fast. " Taylor said slowly turning towards Chad.

" Taylor do you love me?" Chad said looking her in the eye.

" Yea" She said looking down.

Chad lifted Taylor's Chin with his fingers to make Taylor look at him eye to eye.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yea" She said melting in his eyes.

"Do you feel right about this?" Chad asked.

"Yea but …I don't Know..what about Kaya I-" Taylor started but Chad put his finger on her lip making her silent.

He took his finger off and started to kiss her on the lips again . Taylor laid back on her back again and let him take off her shirt revealing a red bra with black lace.

"Taylor always had better since in clothes and bras then Kaya" Chad though to himself.

Chad slid Taylor's baby phat dark blue jeans off. Reavealing a thong matching her bra.

Chad bit his lip in amazement. Taylor giggled at this.

" What? You like?" She asked leaning up to kiss him.

" Hell yea baby girl" Chad said between kisses.

Taylor felt butterflies when he called her that. It reminded he of the time he called her that when they were ten .

" I love you" She said calmly.

" Me too" He replied. His voice sent Shivers down her spine.

FREEZE

**Let's go movie style at right here in this love scene. Since I wish it were a movie. So you know everytime theres a love time scene theres a love song on as they characters make out. Well as Taylor and Chad make out " Can't Help but wait" By Trey songz is going on during this scene. LOL sorry ok back to Chaylor. **

UNFREEZE.

Chad took a red condom out of his pocket and Taylor laughed.

" What?" He asked opening the condom and placing it on.

" It's just that since you were 10 you always had different color condoms you would steal from C.J" She said smiling.

" You remember too much" He said smiling.

" Ready baby?" He asked Taylor.

Taylor nodded bitting her lip.

With that Taylor pushed inside of her slowly. Taylor kinda quietly yelped at the old pain since she hadn't done it in a while.

" You iight? " Chad asked.

Taylor only nodded again.

Chad started his pace slowly. His pace went faster every time Taylor moaned his name. Her moan was like his permission to go faster.

" Chad" Taylor moaned.

Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist as he went deeper and faster.

Meanwhile with the gang…..

" Omg its been like an hour and those two still aren't back yet!" ?Gabriella complained looking at her watch.

" I think they killed each other" Jason said laughing.

" uhh guys I think there doing more then just killing each other…listen" Zeke said looking up at the window pointing.

The gang walked by Zeke and listened. They heard Taylor moan and scream chad's name over and over.

" Are you serious?" Sharpay asked.

" yea they sure can make up fastly" Kelsi said.

" Well maybe we should leave them alone." Said Troy.

" Yea" tha gang said walking back to the patio.

Infront of Taylor's house.

" Where is he?" The voice asked pulling up to the driveway of the Mckessie home.

The person got out of the car and noticed the door creaked open so she walked in. she would think Taylor would know better to lock the door.

The person didn't notice the gang outside. So she walked upstairs.

Back with chad & Taylor.

" mmmm Chad that was amazing" Taylor said laying next to him now sitting up and sitting on top of him. Taylor put her bra back on but nothing else but it was cold so she put chad's gym shorts on that he left there before they broke up.

" Yea I know" He said making his hands make the beat of (" Can't help but wait" by Trey songz ) tap on taylor's butt.

Taylor recognized the beat he was tapping on her ass and she giggled and said.

" Yea I like that song too" .

Chad giggled at her statement and leaned up to kiss her. The two started kissing again.

Back to the person coming upstairs….

The person heard the giggiling and laughing. In a room so she opened the door to see a half naked Taylor on top of a naked Chad.

" Chad!! " The person yelled.

Chad and Taylor stopped and jumped up With Taylor getting off of Chad and moving into a corner because she was shocked and scared. Chad Quickly put his Jeans and Wife beater on when he saw non other than his girlfriend Kaya standing there.

" Kaya" Chad yelled.

Then it looked like a soap opera scene. A girlfriend finding her boyfriend cheating with the other woman looking surprised.

" I have to go!" Taylor said running to the door.

" NO bitch stay here!" Kaya said following Taylor into the hallway.

" I'm about to beat your fucking ass you Fucking Slut!!" Kaya said walking towards Taylor.

"Taylor then remembered how she furious she was at Kaya at the 8th grade graduation.

That made Taylor's blood boil and raged filled her veins.

Chad stood there not wanting to come in between the two raging females.

" Hit me then bitch!" Taylor yelled.

Kaya got surprised by Taylor's out burst.

Chad knew Taylor was a fighter. She whipped him once or twice when they fought in their childhood. Chad Knew Taylor feared no one and she was starting to let that old tomboy taylor start to show by the way she stood facing Kaya. Chad knew Kaya was about to get her ass kicked so he tried to warn Kaya but she told him to shut up every time he tried to warn her.

Kaya pushed Taylor and Taylor punched Kaya in the eye and triple punched her in the face then stomach she pushed Kaya into the wall and busted her lip with another punch and Kaya fell to the floor Taylor sat on tip of her continually punching her.

Chad saw Kaya was knocked out so He pulled Taylor away from a bloody nosed Kaya. As he lifted her up she was kicking her feet trying to kick Kaya but Chad lifted her to high up.

He held Taylor in his arms tightly until she calmed down.

" Bitch I told you not mess with me …fucking dumb hoe this my fucking house!" Taylor yelled at Kaya who was still on the floor. Chad made her silent by putting his hand over her mouth and kissed her temples over and over again. Chad giggled a little bit because he thought it was kind of hott to see Taylor furious at someone especially Kaya.

The gang heard the commotion and ran into the house upstairs and saw Kaya knocked out and Taylor looking mad in chad's arms.

" Omg Taylor what happened" Gabi said running up to Taylor concerned.

" uhh Gabi I would back away if I were you." Chad warned her.

" Okay but why?" Gabi asked.

" Well Kaya kind of walked in on me and Taylor and well you know there were some exchanging of words between Kaya and Taylor I tried to warn Kaya to shut up and save herself because we all know Taylor can kick some ass,,,but Kaya refused and got knocked out. Chad said.

" Dammmmmmnnn!!" Troy said looking at Kaya.

" She got tore up!!" said Zeke.

" Well should we call the ambulance…Kaya is knocked out here!" yeleed Kelsi.

There was a silence in the room because the gang was kinda happy Kaya git beat up because she was a total bitch.

" Guys!" Kelsi asked.

" Fine" Said the gang angrily.

Kelsi went downstairs to call and the gang headed downstairs. Taylor got away from Chad and was the last to walk down the stairs. But little did she know that Kaya was faking to be knocked out. So Kaya got up and behind Taylor and Yelled " Bitch!!" and she pushed Taylor down the 12 steps.

Gabriella Screamed at the top of her lungs to see Taylor laying at the bottom of the stairs looking unconscious with a little blood coming from some part of her body.

" Taylor!" Chad said running to her.

Chad looked up to see Kaya standing there with a smirk. She slowly walked down the stairs maintaining the smirk.

" Chad baby I love you don' t you love me anymore babe? She asked walking towards him.

" Your fucking crazy Kaya!" Chad Yelled picking Taylor up into his arms backing away from Kaya.

" Aww thanks but you don't know how tired I am of hearing that!" Kaya said laughing.

" Bye bye everyone" Kaya said passing Chad kissing his Temple and walking out of the front door.

Chad fell to his knees still holding Taylor and crying.

" This is all my fault" Chad said.

" No its not Chad" Gabi said Kneeling down next to him.

" Yes it is Gabi all this would of never happen if I would of never cheated on Taylor at the party" Chad said.

" No man she's gonna be ok." Troy said walking towards Chad and Gabi.

The whole gang walked towards them and they all hugged each other crying.

Soon the police and Amubulance made it to taylor's house to take Taylor to the E.R and investigate and get information on Kaya.

**Aww this was sad for me to write except for the Love scene lol. But please R&R!! thanxx **


	7. Hospital Memories

Taylor was rushed into the emergency room as soon as she arrived in the ambulance truck. Chad and the others followed in Chad's and Troy's car. They were ordered to wait in the waiting room. Chad couldn't keep still he was pacing the floor with tears threatening to pour. At times he would act like he was going to sit down and relax but everytime he heard a door open he would get up and pace the floor non stop.

" Hey man why don't you just try and relax? She's going to be okay" Troy said calmly in his seat.

" I know I just can't get how this is all my fault out of my head" Chad said still pacing the floor.

" Chad it isn't your fault" Gabi said while leaning on troy wit her feet up on the couch her and troy were sitting on.

Chad just sighed and sat slowly in the chair and put his face in his hands and said " O' my gosh Tay" and he started to cry. Everything that happened just came all back to his mind.

" Chad it's ok" Sharpay said getting up and sitting in the chair next to him and hugged him tightly.

The whole gang forgot about there "supposing to be mad at each other" phase and became the golden crew of East High again.

It was an hour and 45 minutes later and everyone but Chad was sleeping. They gang were the only ones in the waiting room since it was late at night. Chad looked around at his friends and saw Troy and Gabi cuddled up together and Zeke and Sharpay with Sharpay in Zeke's lap sleeping. And Jason sitting up sleeping with Kelsi laying down with her head in his lap. He smiled at them and thought maybe if Taylor wasn't in the emergency room they would have been huddled up together too.

Chad was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a door close an a doctor come out of Taylor's room. Chad quickly jumped up and walked towards the doctor.

" How's Tay?" Chad asked the doctor.

" Ms. Mckessie is fine, She just was knocked unconscious and had one little bruise.She has the permission to leave tonight." The doctor said.

" Ok that's good to hear but can I go see her?" Chad asked.

"Yes you may she asked for you by the way." The doctor said with a small smile.

Chad just nodded and smiled and walked into Taylor's room and shocked to see her sitting up in the bed flicking threw the channels on T.V. She had a bandage on the left side of her head.

" Chad!" Taylor shouted happily and Chad ran to her and they hugged for a good while.

" Taylor I'm so sorry for all this." Chad said pulling out of the hug.

" NO Chad don't be it's none of our faults…..it's that bitch Kaya's fault…oo I'm so kicking her ass when I get back to school " Taylor said nodding her head.

" I see Ms. Mckessie is back" Chad smirked and kissed Taylor on he lips with a quick peck.

" That's all I get?" Taylor said giving Chad a look referring to the small kiss.

" That's all you get for now" Chad said wiggiling his eyebrows and lifting her out of the bed since she was still in her regular clothes.

" Ooooo I like" Taylor said laughing as they left out of the Room.

**With the Gang**

Gabi was the first to wake up with a yawn.

" Where Chad?" She asked looking confused with her hair a little out of place. She soon started to shake Troy to wake him up.

" ahhhhhh…what?..Whats going on?" Troy asked with his eyes still closed.

" Chad's gone!" Gabi shouted. But not too loud.

Troy's eyes shot open and his piercing blue eyes scanned the room and soon met with the beautiful brown eyes of Gabriella.

" What?" Troy asked sitting up.

" He's gone" Gabi said waking up the others.

" Chill Gabs I'm sure he's just visiting Taylor" Troy said running his hand throw his hair with one hand yawning and getting up to stretch.

" I don't Know….you know how chad gets when he is worried…." Gabi said.

" Remember when he….." Gabi started to tell a childhood memory.


End file.
